Individuals have been operating vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. In particular, individuals may sometimes operate vehicles when they are in an emotional state which may impair operation or when they may otherwise modify their driving, such as if the individuals are upset or frustrated. This generally unsafe vehicle operation may lead to accidents, injuries, or other negative effects.
Recently, vehicles have been equipped with certain computing components and devices. As vehicles incorporate more sensors, devices, and communication capabilities, it is increasingly easier to collect and analyze image sensor data and vehicle dynamics data for various purposes. However, there are no existing solutions to effectively and efficiently leverage certain types of sensor data to identify emotional states of vehicle operators and reduce risks accordingly. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for technology to facilitate functionalities for this purpose.